How to tell the truth?
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: BatGirl is 18 and she's pregnant and everyone is worried about BatGirl and the same with her father. Can BatGirl make it through her teen pregnancy? (This is from the cartoon show The Batman)
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice morning in the bat cave where Catwoman and Batman were getting breakfast ready for Robin and BatGirl who are going to come any minute.

"What is taking them so long Batman? They should be here by now."

Then by that piont BatGirl and Robin (married couple) came down stairs to have breakfast.

"Batman, BatGirl keeps throwing up in the bathroom." Robin said, Batman looked sruprise at what is going on Catwoman did too.

"Well, I can tell by that she's pregnant."

"How do you know?"

"Robin I just know, I'm a cat with a keen eye and mind." Catwoman said.

"Catwoman and Batman, I don't feel that good." BatGirl said, Catwoman pressed lightly on her tummy and knew what was up.

"Yep BatGirl, you're pregnant."

"Well Batman, I don't think anything is right here." Robin said then BatGirl raced upstairs again to throw up again as Robin went up with his wife.

"What are we going to do?" Catwoman shook her head then Robin came down again but without BatGirl.

"Batman, look what she did." Robin said.

"What did BatGirl did this time? cuasing trouble or mess agian?"

"She puked on me."

"She has morning sickness Robin, don't get mad at her for that." Batman said.

At home BatGirl was visiting her dad for a bit and was getting dinner ready.

"Dad please let me say something. There is something I need to tell you." BatGirl said.

"Tell me anything honey, even is something is wrong."

BatGirl took a deep breath, hoping her father Jim won't be angry with her because she is 18. This is teen pregnancy she had to tell her dad.

"Dad, remember me and Robin got married after we got out of high shcool?"

"Yes, what about Robin?" Jim asked his daughter.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Jim asked, BatGirl nodded her head.

"That's aswome Barbra,but you're 18; can you really do this?"

"I can dad, I'll do whatever I can."

"Are your sure sweetite?"

"I'm sure dad." BatGirl said.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

BatGirl was a month pregnant even she is 18 and her father is not angry with her, he was happy because he was going to be a grandfather and with BatGirl fighting they were have to think about he doing that and how to talk with this to BatGirl.

Batman and Robin were all ready to go and fight Joker while Catwoman was waiting for BatGirl to come down so they can tell her something, that she can't do while pregnant.

"I'm all ready to fight the Joker." BatGirl said as she came down the stairs.

"BatGirl, you can't fight bad guys now." Batman said.

"Why?"

"Because; you have a baby inside you, and if you get hurt the baby can die from the injury." Catwoman said.

"Oh, I don't want that."

"That's our girl."

In the mall Catwoman and BatGirl were shopping for things for the bat cave.

"See, this is quite around here."

"We feel like we're the only ones, is it too late to pay?" BatGirl asked.

"Nah, it's never too late to do anything."

Then BatGirl found Serious Sam xbox with the first and second ecounter game that she doesn't have yet.

"Can I get this?"

"Sure pregnant BatGirl." Catwoman said out loud.

"Catwoman, not out loud."

"Sorry."

Few hours later

Robin and Batman got home and BatGirl was asleep on the couch where Catwoman was siting.

"Tired girl?"

"Yep BatGirl is tried, we went shopping." Catwoman said to Robin.

"Nice, did she get the game she was saying about it. And she never said it again until she got it?"

"Yep, she did."

Batman saw BatGirl sleeping then she opened her eyes and saw Robin and Batman that they are home.

"Nice to see that you're waking up, sleepyhead." Batman said.

The next day

BatGirl was still angry that she can't go and fight while her pregnancy goes on til she's due.

"How, am I supposed to fight while I'm pregnant; and I can't?"

"The trick is, you have to fight before you get pregnant." Batman said as he closed his comic book, and handed another book to BatGirl "I got something for you."

"What to exspcit, when you're exspciting."

"It shows you, what is happening to your body."

When thing started to get better in the bat cave when Catwoman was with Poision Ivy for a visit.

"So Catwoman, how are things at your place?" Ivy asked.

"Not great as I wanted laster month."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, last month was crazy. With BatGirl has morning sickness and she's pregnant; this is driving me nuts."

"Yeah, I under stand that."

At home

BatGirl was trying out her new game it was so much fun she stayed up til 10:30.

"Barbra, it's late. And why are you still up?" Batman asked.

"I'm in the moon moutains level, I just have to save."

Then BatGirl went up to bed.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

There was something going on and Jim and Batman were looking for clues when Robin and BatGirl showed up and found the Joker and they went after him with Jim and Batman.

BatGirl was 4 months pregnant and she needed to save her father and baby inside of her from danger, Robin was quick but BatGirl was quicker.

"Time to go to jail Joker, because me and Catwoman are going to not let you go."

"You don't stand a chance." Joker said then BatGirl tied up Joker and Robin put him to sleep.

"And you go down."

Then Jim saw his daughter who was pregnant that she got the Joker with Robin's help.

"I'm calling the poilce." Batman said.

"Barbra, you're safe." Jim said hugging his daughter.

"Dad, I did it. Me and Robin did it."

Then when Jim rested his hand on BatGirl's tummy he felt a bump it was a baby bump.

"What's going on?"

Then Robin, Catwoman and Batman saw that BatGirl has a bump in her tummy, witch is a baby bump that the baby grows and the womb gets bigger.

"BatGirl, you're getting bigger there."

"Yeah I know."

The next day BatGirl woke up to put on her belt but it was a little too tight but she got it on and was feeling a little bit tight around her, but it didn't mind BatGirl that much.

When she got down stiars Robin was on the couch watching tv so she joined with Robin.

"Yeah BatGirl, sowhat's going on?" Robin asked.

"Oh I just wanted to see how you're doing, and my belt is a little bit tighter."

"No kidding."

"No it hurts, well maybe a little." BatGirl said.

"Yeah, is that super hero suit getting tighter?"

"No." BatGirl said then she felt a kick in her stomach, she rested her hand on it.

"BatGirl are you ok?" Robin asked then Batman and Catwoman came to see if BatGirl was ok.

"I'm fine, the baby's kicking for it's first time. Wanna feel?"

Then everyone got to feel BatGirl's unborn baby kicking it was a sifn that the baby is growing and getting healthy.

"What do you think it is?" BatGirl asked.

"I think, it maybe a boy." Catwoman said.

"Yeah, he'll be great like his father."

"Or maybe, it can be a girl." Robin said.

"Good guess Robin, maybe I'm having a girl."

"A girl? that would be great, a little girl." Batman said.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too." BatGirl said.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

BatGirl was now 5 months pregnant and she with Robin and their friends are going to the doctor to hear the baby's heart beat and see what gender the baby is.

BatGirl and Robin were all ready to go to the doctor, but they were waiting for Batman to come and drive them their.

"Batman come on, what's taking him so long?" BatGirl asked.

"I'll call him." Robin said, then Batman got in the batmoblie after getting somethings done "Nevermind, he's hear."

"Ok guy, ready to see the doctor?" Batman asked.

"Yes we are."

"Ok buckle in guys, so you can be safe; and BatGirl's baby can be safe too."

At the doctors waiting room.

"Hello Barbra Grayson."

"It's BatGirl." BatGirl recorrceted the lady behind the window.

"Sorry, BatGirl how may we help you?"

"I'm here for an appiontment with a doctor, for my ultrasound and check up for my baby." BatGirl said.

"Ok I'll get him for you, and he'll be here in a few minutes." the lady smiled as Robin, Batman and BatGirl were waiting for the doctor in the waiting room.

15 minutes later

Robin was getting tried of waiting and same with BatGirl and Batman, but they have to wait for their turn.

"When is your doctor going to be here?"

"Soon, I hope he's not very very late." BatGirl said as the lady from behind the desk called for BatGirl.

"BatGirl; your doctor will now see you, your husband and Batman as a friend can come in too."

"Great, were finally getting out of the waiting room." Robin said as he and Batman followed BatGirl to the doctor's room.

"So BatGirl, when is your doctor going to be here?" Batman asked.

"She should be here soon."

12 minutes later

Then when BatGirl got back from the bathroom and went back in the room her doctor came in the door.

"Hello I'm doctor Laura, and this is BatGirl pregnant one I'm looking at?"

"Yep, that's her." Batman said.

"I'm here husband; Robin."

"Ok BatGirl let's see how you're doing in your pregnancy; how far is she?" asked doctor Laura.

"She's 5 months in her pregnancy." Robin said.

"Ok, let me feel movement in her."

The doctor rested her hand on BatGirl's stomach and felt kicking and it was the sign that the new baby is doing fine with it's new mother that it will be seeing very soon.

"The baby's good, now let me lissened to the baby's heart beat."

Then the doctor heard the baby's heart beating then let BatGirl, Robin and Batman lissin to the baby's heart beating.

"Heart rate sounds good, now you're here for an ultrasound scan; let's go to the ultrasound room."

When BatGirl and her friends got to the room where they have an ultrasound their, BatGirl rested on the cot and Robin and Batman were at her side.

"Ok BatGirl, let's see what the baby is."

Then Doctor Laura put jelly on BatGirl's stomach and she did the scan and the computter was showing the baby inside BatGirl.

"See Robin, that's our baby." BatGirl said.

"So what is my wife having?"

"Let me see the gender of the baby." doctor Laura said as she checked the gender of the baby.

"I hope it's a girl." Robin said and then Laura saw that the baby is a girl.

"Well BatGirl and Robin, looks like you have a baby girl in there."

BatGirl grew happy tears

"A girl, I was right Robin. We're right about that." BatGirl said.

After when they got back from the doctor Catwoman had just cleaned the house a bit on her own.

"So guys, how was the doctor's?" Catwoman asked.

"Good, and BatGirl wants to say something to you."

"I'm having a girl." BatGirl said then to Catwoman's eyes they were wide open.

"Yes! This is the best moment ever! I'll call everyone."

end of chapter 4


End file.
